Real Life Romeo and Juliet
by The Cullen Ninja
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks, she believes it will be like any of her trips to visit her father, but when she decides to try out for Romeo and Juliet, she comes face to face with her own fate of star crossed lovers. EXB Collaboration with LilyAlice
1. The sun, for sorrow, will not show

This chapter was written by LilyAlice as Bella's POV to the first chapter of "What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks" in Edward's POV written by me. We will be switching back and forth with who writes which point of view, so this may get interesting. It also does not matter which you read first since they are both covering the same thing, only in different points of veiw. Well then, read and enjoy!

* * *

Forks, a small town in the North half of the Olympic peninsulas, under cloud cover nearly every day, or--in other words-- the little prison I had sentenced myself. Charlie, my father, lived a happy life in Forks as the chief of their little police force, a job he was happy and proud to have.

I watched with a controlled expression as all the green around me blended together as the police cruiser drove past. I could hear my father talking happily to me about how excited he was that I had decided to come down and live with him for a change. I felt slightly guilty when I heard Charlie gush about how much he missed me since I had come to live with Charlie for a completely different reason then he thought. My mother Renee recently got remarried to a young baseball player named Phil Dwyer. My mother loved me and I her, but staying home with me when her husband was off playing baseball made her depressed; so I packed up and shipped myself off to Forks and my dear father.

"I bought you a truck as a welcoming gift." Charlie said, shocking me out of my depressed state as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You didn't have to that dad." I told him truthfully. I had been saving money so I could get myself a car and save myself the embarrassment of arriving my first day in the cop car.

"Yes I did. I wanted to give you a gift to make up for all of the birthdays and Christmas' I missed." He said gruffly.

"Thanks dad that means a lot." I told him, looking out the window.

"It was nothing." He replied keeping his eyes away from mine too. The rest of the ride was filled with nothing but a comfortable silence; it was times like this that I enjoyed being with Charlie. We were so similar personality wise that being around him was easy.

Arriving in the driveway I stepped stiffly out of the car and looked on at the house that stared in many of my childhood memories. With a sigh, I lifted up my two suitcases and made my way in the front door. It didn't surprise me that the kitchen was still the exact same; the cabinets still the bright, happy yellow Renee painted them those many years ago.

Slowly making my way up the stairs, my bags got stuck more times than I would have liked on the railings. My room hadn't changed that much either; the only new development was the old--but new--computer. Placing my suitcases on the floor, I flopped down on my bed and stared around the empty room, feeling a sense of loss as I heard the rain pounding against the window pane. I spent the rest of the afternoon emptying my suitcases and filling the dresser drawers.

Putting my final shirt away, I looked up and surveyed the room, feeling better when I saw all my books that covered the room. Walking downstairs, I saw Charlie picking up the phone and dialing the local pizza place. Quickly darting forward I hung up the phone and gave Charlie a scolding look.

"I can cook dad." I told him moving into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, and pulling out lettuce. I skillfully moved through the kitchen; opening cabinets and drawers in search of all the ingredients I needed for a healthy sandwich while making a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow so we could eat decent meals instead of take out and cold cut sandwiches. I placed the finished sandwich in front of Charlie and watched as he cautiously took a bite from it. Smiling along with him when he realized it was good.

"Thanks Bella." He said after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Not a problem, but I need to go shopping for more groceries do you have any money for that?" I asked him with my head in the refrigerator, trying to figure out exactly what I need to buy.

"Yes it's in a jar over there." He pointed towards the countertop beside the fridge. I smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed, I had a long day." I told him feeling a little emotional after my sad departure from Phoenix, the warm sun, and my mother.

"Goodnight then." He said.

"Night," I responded moving upstairs to grab my bag of toiletries from my dresser.

Quickly going through the nightly routines, I was soon back in my room and laying very uncomfortably on my bed. Sleep eventually came, but it was a restless sleep as I heard the constant pounding of the rain outside.

The next morning I woke up feeling more tired than refreshed. Pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans and red blouse, I made my way downstairs to get myself something to eat for breakfast. After my very pitifully breakfast, I grabbed the 'grocery' money and pulled on my raincoat, getting ready to face the rainy outside. The rain was still falling as I stepped out of the house and I walked quickly to my newly acquired truck, hoping I wouldn't slip in the muddy grass.

Putting the key in the ignition the loud engine startled me. Laughing at my jumpiness, I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to school, arriving earlier then I intended. Pulling the hood of my raincoat back up, I ran towards the door with a sign hanging above it that read 'sign'. Pulling my hood back down, I shook out my mahogany hair and walked towards the desk with an old looking red haired women.

"Hello dear." She said smiling at me as she placed her paperback romance on the desk. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed her, watching as her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Welcome to Forks high school, here is your schedule and a slip of paper that you should get each of your teachers to sign for you." Thanking the secretary whose name I found out was Mrs. Cope; I walked back towards my truck, not wanting to be the first one in the class. I closed my eyes and focused on the pitter patter of the raindrops on the windshield.

The warning bell signaled across the school parking lot and I scrambled out of the truck's cab having lost track of time. I ran the rest of the way to English, not wanting to be late on my first day. I reached English just in time moving towards the teacher whose name was Mr. Mason.

I got him to sign my slip and I moved quickly to my seat, keeping my face down as I blushed from the unwanted attention I was receiving. I met a few nice people in my first three classes, maybe a little too eager but still nice. I followed the girl with big curly hair a a knack for talking a lot to the cafeteria, but her name was still a mystery to me.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks?" a blond boy names Mike asked. He was definitely a sweet boy but one of the more eager ones in this school.

"It's really green and wet." I answered him truthfully as I walked towards an empty table with him and a bunch of his friends in tow.

As I went to sit down, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end as I got the undeniable feeling that someone was staring at me intensely. This feeling was unlike the one I had been getting all day but so more intense that it made me worry.

As I looked up and scanned the cafeteria and then I saw them. All five of them were seated together, all undeniably beautiful. There were two girls and three boys. The girls were different in so many ways yet the same. The tall leggy blond was seated beside the muscular dark curly haired boy, her hand rested on his thigh. The short pixie black haired one was seated beside the lean and honey blond boy. Each of them had extremely pale skin and a strange ochre shade to their eyes. But what caught my attention the most was the bronze haired boy all the others were staring at.

His eyes were pitch black and they were staring straight at me, boring into my head like lasers. I flinched back from his glare scared of what it might do to me, only to fall backwards into a chair and tumble to the ground, lunch and all.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please reveiw, and remember to read LilyAlice's current fanfiction, "It All Falls Down."


	2. Too early seen unknown

_Here's the second chapter from LilyAlice for Bella. YAY! Cookies for everybody! And not just any cookies, giant, pizza sized cookies!! Chocolate chip, coconut, sugar, peanut butter, even mashed potato flavored cookies, any flavor you want!! AND LOTS OF BIRTHDAY CAKE ICE CREAM!!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we still do not own Twilight. (Though LilyAlice apparently owns Romeo and Juliet since she is really William Shakespeare in disguise. What I want to know is how she survived this long… Hmm… Or why he/she decided to write Twilight fan fiction… I'm also wondering if he/she is a he or a she…Hmm…)_

* * *

I hit the ground painfully, my lunch spilling beside me. At least something went my way, since none of the food managed to fall on me. My elbows stung from contact with the hard concrete floors. I looked up and saw at least ten faces hovering over mine. My cheeks instantly burned in embarrassment.

Scrambling off the ground, I straightened my clothes and bent back down to pick up my food off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Someone finally asked. Looking through my hair, I saw a girl with brown hair kneeling beside me, picking up my lemonade.

"I won't be able to show my face in the cafeteria again, but I'll be fine." I told her before standing up and dumping the food in the trash. She laughed a soft, breathy laugh.

"I'm Angela by the way." She told me sticking out her hand.

"Bella, but you probably already knew that." I said taking her hand.

"Yes, who doesn't? Would you like to take a walk and get away from them?" She asked me, pointing to the laughing children behind me.

"That would be wonderful." I said, grateful that someone was being nice to me. Throwing my food in the garbage, I walked out of the cafeteria trying my hardest not to look back around and see those frightful black eyes.

"What class do you have next Bella?" Angela asked me as we walked lazily down the halls.

"I have Biology. What about you?"

"Drama," She said before stopping and turning to me excitedly.

"The drama club is putting on a play this year. Were doing Romeo and Juliet." She told me.

"That sounds fun, I love the play." I told her wondering why she was staring at me with excited eyes.

"Would you try out with me?" She asked as I stared blankly at her. Angela was one of the nicest people here, but me on stage in front of people. Just the thought of that made me blanch.

"Please Bella, I need someone to try out with, I wanted to be the nurse." She told me proudly. I smiled weakly at her before spotting a poster advertising the play. I made the wrong decision by turning and looking at Angela, her eyes were pleading with me and I could feel my answer crumple away.

"Fine, I'll try out with you but I'm telling you now, I don't act." Angela smiled widely.

"Thanks Bella. You won't regret this." She said to me. The warning bell rang and I said my good byes to Angela before walking towards the Biology room.

I entered the biology and looked nervously around seeing only full seats that was until my eyes landed on the empty seat beside the beautiful boy with the hateful eyes. As I walked swiftly forward towards the teacher my slip in hand, I felt his eyes burning holes into my head. I swear if looks could kill I would have burst into flames.

"Mrs. Swan, welcome. Just take a seat beside Edward." I nodded and walked towards the empty seat. As I sat down I saw him tense up and I quickly hid behind my hair. Biology drifted by painfully slow and I could feel the tension between us grow until it was almost choking me.

When the bell rang I sighed, a sigh of relief and Edward darted quickly from the room. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly in a blur of notes and faces. Finally gym finished and I met the blond haired boy, Mike outside of the change room.

"So Bella do you have any plans this weekend." Mike asked in what I think was a nonchalant voice.

"Actually, I do. Angela Weber invited me over to her house so we could practice lines for the play." I told him truthfully as we headed towards the office.

You're trying out for the play?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Angela wants me to try out for Juliet." I said stopping in front of the office.

"That's awesome; I'm trying out for Romeo." I forced the smile to stay on my face and nodded.

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to talk to the secretary." I told him and he waved walking towards the parking lot. Taking a deep breath I walked into the office and stopped short when I saw the unmistakable bronze hair and velvet voice. I held the door in one hand contemplating if I should walk in.

"No, not exactly, so would you mind changing my schedule around a bit?" I heard Edward ask Mrs. Cope, his voice only the softest silk against skin.

"Of course," Mrs. Cope said her face slightly flushed, before she searched rapidly around on her desk. As I approached the desk I saw Edward tense his jaw clenching together.

"Never mind, that's alright." Edward said a little harshly to Mrs. Cope before spinning swiftly on his heel and darting out of the office. Mrs. Cope and me watched as Edward left the office and walked quickly out the front door, his face tight and full of venom.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Cope said to me and I turned to her with a fake smile plastered on my face. I handed the slip over mutely and tried to figure out why Edward Cullen hated me so much. What could I have possibly done wrong in one day?

"Have a good day." Mrs. Cope said cheerfully and I nodded weakly before walking out towards my big red truck. Sliding into the cab I started the engine, jumping a little when the engine roared to a start. I drove slowly down the empty streets until I reached Forks only grocery store. Turning off the ignition I sat in the truck for a little longer trying to regain what little of my composure I had left. I quickly grabbed the necessary food for dinner and breakfast before heading home with ten grocery bags full of food. The house was empty and eerily quiet, after placing the food away I checked my emails and talked to my mother on the phone.

"I wish you would come home." My mother said to me for the hundredth time.

"I know mom but I like it here and Charlie needs me. he can't even cook one decent meal." I told her holding the phone between my cheek and shoulder so I could cut up the carrots for stew.

"Well, as long as you're enjoying yourself. Have you met any new people? Done anything special?" I laughed to myself and smiled knowing my mother was trying to me upbeat.

"Yeah I met a couple of nice people and a girl named Angela wants me to try out for the schools production of Romeo and Juliet." I told her placing all the cut up vegetables in the boiling water.

"That's sounds fun." She said cheerfully. I heard the door open and Charlie lumber into the house.

"Dad's home now Mom so I've got to go." I told her waving at Charlie as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bye Bella." She said before I hung up.

"How was work dad?" I asked him as I stirred the stew.

"Good, what's cooking? It smells good." He asked leaning closer to the stew.

"Liver and bat wings." I told him jokingly. Charlie just looked at me with a confused and disgusted look. I sighed and realized this was going to be a long year.

* * *

_Up next are the auditions for Romeo and Juliet, written by Kelsi Neilson! (Ok, ok, so the version of High School Musical: On Stage! that I'm in has only got less than two weeks before opening night, so like everything is in my head is HSM related…Sorry guys. After that I'll have more time to write and post what LilyAlice writes as well, so count down the days till then and wish me luck!_

_And in case you're wondering, the reason this has anything to do with High School Musical is because in the play form, the performance Mrs. Darbus is having the Drama Club put on is Romeo and Juliet. So yeah…And you will all be glad to know that I finished all the Birthday Cake Ice Cream, so maybe I won't be so random next time…_


	3. Lest faith turn to despair

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this! I'm still rehearsing everyday for the play that opens the weekend (without me, I might add, since I'm currently in Colorado at the Junior Olympics). So anywho, here it is. Hope you enjoy. This was by the every wonderful LilyAlice! This is also were we start to get to have some creative fun. This also skips a few days too from the last chapter, just so you know.

* * *

The auditions were today and I was shaking like a leaf. Angela was beside me, murmuring her lines softly to herself. Mrs. Darbus opened the gym doors and ushered all the people auditioning inside.

I followed Angela slowly in and looked around to see how many girls were trying out. There was Angela and I, plus six other girls and ten boys in line, all trying out for the parts of Romeo and Juliet, except Angela who was still determined she wanted to play the nurse..

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for audition. When I call you up you will read a monologue you have prepared and if I keep you then you must read a piece of the character you are trying out for." We all nodded and Mrs. Darbus started calling out names.

"Samantha Addis." She called and a short mousy haired girl stepped up, her hands shaking as she walked in front of us all. She proceeded to mumble her lines so quietly I couldn't even hear her.

"Thank you Samantha. It was very expressive, but you're just not what we're looking for this year. Next!" Mrs. Darbus said before scribbling in her notepad. Four more girls went ahead of me before Mrs. Darbus called out my name.

I had prepared my monologue with Angela earlier on in the week. I was going to recite Mr. Darcy's first proposal. I stepped up in front of the seventeen people and looked over their heads, trying my hardest not to blush in embarrassment.

As I recited my lines perfectly I silently cursed Angela for making me try out. I was looking towards the door when it suddenly opened. Edward Cullen move gracefully into the gym, it looked almost like he was floating across the gym floor to the few seats Mrs. Darbus had set up. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up as I finished the last two lines hurriedly.

"Thank you Isabella. That was splendid, simply splendid." Mrs. Darbus said placing a check on her note pad.

"It's Bella." I told her before I took an empty seat beside Angela and in front of Edward. I became hyper aware of his presence behind me, and I could hear his soft breathing that sounded almost erratic. The rest of the girls went but I couldn't focus on their monologues since my mind was elsewhere, but mostly on the gorgeous bronze haired boy behind me.

"Thank you ladies, I would like Bella, Angela, Jessica and Heather to stay for another scene to see who will play our Juliet. To our other four brave adventures into the theater, your parts will be posted tomorrow," Mrs. Darbus said.

The other four girls all stood up and walked out with slumped shoulders.

"As for you gentlemen, I would like all of you to go up and read your monologues, starting with Tyler Crowley." Tyler pushed his brown hair from his eyes before standing up and walking to the front of the class. I watched as Tyler did a very theatrical version of a Robert Frost poem.

"Thank you Tyler. That was…interesting. I've never seen someone use a Frost poem like that," Mrs. Darbus said raising her hand signaling Tyler to stop. He went back to the chairs and took a seat. Edward was next and I kept a close eye on him as he gracefully walked to the front.

"The odor from the flower is gone, which like thy kisses breathed on me." Edward's voice was beautiful, like a soft mixture of velvet and silk.

The color from the flower is flown, which glowed of thee and only thee! A shriveled, lifeless, vacant form, it lies on my abandoned breast; and mocks the heart, which yet is warm." I could feel his piercing topaz eyes on me and I looked up at him foolishly only to be caught in their depths.

"With cold and silent rest. I weep my tears revive it not; I sigh it, breathes no more on me: Its mute and uncomplaining lot is such as mine should be." I felt as though Edward was speaking directly to me, the poem was so beautiful and his voice was irresistible. When he was done talking all of the students and Mrs. Darbus sat stunned at the pure, raw talent he possessed.

"Well, I do believe we've found our Romeo, unless any of you talented young men think you can beat that. The rest of you finish up your monologues and I'll see what part you will be assigned." I looked over to see Mike Newton looking thoroughly depressed that he did not get the part of Romeo.

I watched Edward as he went to sit back down, pausing only to glare at the gym door. I followed his gaze and saw his bigger, older brother standing their chuckling silently at Edward. Edward turned his head sharply and his gaze met mine. Quickly I adverted my eyes and looked down at the ground.

"I would Like Jessica to come up with Edward and act out Act One, Scene Five." Mrs. Darbus said and Jessica stood up happily, moving quickly to the front.

Edward stood back up and walked to the front picking up a script that Mrs. Darbus handed to them. Edward read his lines perfectly, so much so that Shakespeare himself would have been proud.

Jessica on the other hand had trouble pronouncing some of the words and stumbled over some of her lines when she looked at Edward.

"Thank Ms. Stanley, Angela please go up." Mrs. Darbus said directing Angela to the front.

"Mrs. Darbus?" Angela said shyly. "I never wanted to be Juliet; I wanted to be the nurse."

Mrs. Darbus looked at Angela, scrutinizing her before nodding her head and looking back at her notepad.

"Heather you may go up and see how you fair with Mr. Cullen."

Heather stood up looking more confident then the situation needed. I watched as Heather tried to say the lines with an overly flirtatious voice. Let's just say it didn't come across the way she wanted it to.

"Thank you, Heather, I'm just not quite sure that was the way Shakespeare intended that to be read. Bella please read the script so we can how well you fair."

I stood up and felt my legs become shaky as Edward watched me. I moved to the front of the group, thankful that I didn't fall flat on my face. I turned to face Edward holding the script clutched tightly in my hands. My heart beating faster than I thought was healthy.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Edward's voice and face mesmerized me and suddenly the lines came to me, as if they were the most natural words for me to say.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' handsouch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Edward looked at me with slightly shocked eyes but kept reading his lines.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He asked, his voice floating over my skin.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what handshey pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." My heart beat nearly stopped; I knew what was coming next.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I took a deep breath and broke my gaze away from Edward so I could look at Mrs. Darbus.

She had stopped every other person before this part in the play, and I hoped she would stop us now since Edward and I had barely met. Plus, I didn't quite know how he would react to that since he had acted like he hated me since we had first meet. Mrs. Darbus had a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Magnificent. Absolutely magnificent," Mrs. Darbus said clapping her chubby hands together. I looked back at Edward and we both turned to look at Mrs. Darbus in shock.

"Bella you are our Juliet and Edward you are out Romeo."

Out of all the possible outcomes this could have come to that I had half expected, this was certainly not one of them.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
